Star Wars: Jedi Finders
by EzrabineFan18
Summary: Sabine and Ahsoka are searching the galaxy for Ezra but how long will it take to find him?
1. S1E1 - The Search Begins

Hey Guys welcome to Season 1 Episode 1 of Star Wars: Jedi Finders. This series will feature Sabine and Ahsoka searching the galaxy for Ezra. The official title for this episode is The Search Begins. It won't be mainly focused on Sabine and Ahsoka as we will explore other times like the end of the Galatic Civil War at some point. We have thirty years between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens so who knows how long this series will last for.

Also, will be trying a new story format for this first episode and see how it works out. Hope you all enjoy. If they are any spelling errors, please say so I can change it right away.

As Sabine looks upon a mural of the crew of the Ghost that she made, she realizes she has a bigger purpose.

She notices that Ahsoka is looking at her as she now puts her helmet on and enters Ahsoka's ship.

"Sabine, I sense you're uneasy, what is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nothing really, just I'm worried. Its been forever since I've seen Ezra and even now I'm still worried about him." Sabine said.

"Its okay in fact you know what, I'm going to tell you something. I'm helping you find Ezra because in the World between Worlds, I made a promise to him that I would come and find him as soon as I got off of Mallachor." Ahsoka said.

"Ok, you realize I was the one that saved you, right?" Sabine asked.

"I know Sabine, how could I forget?." Ahsoka asked.

"Which place do we look for Ezra first?" Sabine asked.

"We'll start with Mon Mothma." Ahsoka said.

"How can she help?" Sabine asked.

"She can hopefully tell us Ezra's last known wherabouts and if she's seen anything weird." Ahsoka said.

"That's a good idea Ahsoka." Sabine said.

"Thanks, now lets go find Mon Mothma." Ahsoka said.

It took a long time, but the two of them finally reached Yavin 4. Mon Mothma came to greet them.

"Its nice to see you, both of you." Mon Mothma said.

"Its good to see you to." Sabine said.

"If you're here about Commander Bridger, I don't have much but I think I know somebody that may have something." Mon Mothma said.

"How do you know that we were looking for him?" Ahsoka asked.

"General Syndulla had asked about him, please right this way." Mon Mothma said.

Mon Mothma took Ahsoka and Sabine to the command center, where a familar face awaited them.

"Hera, we are you doing here and where's Jacen?" Sabine asked as she gave her a hug.

"Jacen decided to take a nap but I'm here right now to help you find Ezra." Hera said.

"Hera, where do we start?" Sabine asked.

"Well, we still don't know where he is, however evidence supports that he is in the Unknown Regions." Hera said.

"Why in the world would Ezra be all the way out there?" Sabine asked.

"The Purgill's home is somewhere in deep space which could mean the Unknown Regions." Hera said.

"General Syndulla, you're needed for a mission." A rebel solider came in and said.

"I got to go Sabine, hopefully I'll see you again soon." Hera said.

"I hope so to Hera." Sabine said as Hera left to go to her mission.

"Well, I guess that's a start." Ahsoka said.

"How good of a start is it though?" Sabine asked.

"I mean its not the best start that we could have gotten but its still a start none the less." Ahsoka said.

"I think we should get more information before we just jump to a random spot in the galaxy." Sabine said.

"I'm going to have to agree with you." Ahsoka said.

"Lets go and bring Ezra home." Sabine said.

"I couldn't agree with you more than I am now." Ahsoka said.


	2. S1E2 - The Detour

Hey guys, so this is episode 2 of season 1 of Star Wars: Jedi Finders. In this fanfic universe, not saying that he will appear in this episode, we'll say that Darth Vader somehow someway survived the events of Return of the Jedi.

Ahsoka and Sabine got back on their ship and then they left Yavin IV.

"I guess the question now is, where do we go next?" Sabine asked.

"Anywhere." Ahsoka said.

"Anywhere, what do you mean by anywhere?" Sabine asked.

"Since we don't know where Ezra is, we just ask a bunch of people until we do know." Ahsoka said.

"I guess but who do we ask next?" Sabine asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Ahsoka said.

Just then, they dropped out of hyperspace and in front of them was a Imperial Star Destroyer

"Just great, now what?" Sabine asked.

"Attention unidentified ship, this is Darth Vader of the Galatic Empire, please indentify yourself's right away." Vader commanded.

"Oh no, its Vader." Ahsoka said.

"Vader, well thats just wonderful, now what do we do Ahsoka?" Sabine asked.

"Well, I have to go on his ship." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, are you insane?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, I probably am." Ahsoka said.

"I'm going with you." Sabine said.

"Sabine, no its too dangerous for you, I'm confronting Vader." Ahsoka said.

"What?!?!, Ahsoka thats a crazy idea, you're going to get yourself killed." Sabine said.

"Sabine, I will do what I have to do." Ahsoka said.

"I said, give me your identifications now or you will be brought aboard." Vader ordered.

"Oh, no worries, my friend Ashla is just dropping me off. I work as a technician." Ahsoka said.

"Very well then, plesse follow the fighter escort in." Vader said as he ended the transmission.

"Really, Ashla?" Sabine asked.

"Its the name I used for a while." Ahsoka said.

Sabine and Ahsoka followed the tie fighter escort into the star destroyer.

"If I don't contact you within the next three hours, I'll probably be dead." Ahsoka said as she left the ship as Sabine just sat in the ship and waited.

Darth Vader came personally to greet the technician but realize that it was actually Ahsoka Tano.

"I wasn't aware that the technician was you." Vader said.

"I'm glad that you figure it out." Ahsoka said.

"No matter, my master is dead and I avenge his death by killing you." Vader said.

"I wasn't the one that killed him or destoryed the second Death Star." Ahsoka said.

"Yes, my master told a certain Jedi Knight to kill me but he refused." Vader said.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"He was my son, he refused to see me die, and then when the Emperor electrocuted him, I killed him." Vader said.

"For that, you didn't turn back to the light?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, because I escaped before he could sway me to the light side." Vader said.

"I remember Master Kenobi when I went to visit him on Tatooine, he told me that his former pupil, my master, had two childern." Ahsoka said.

"Yes, the boy, he was named Luke and his twin sister was named Leia." Vader said.

"I know that you are Anakin." Ahsoka said.

"I am not." Vader said.

"Yes you are, I heard you on Malachor, you sounded just like my master." Ahsoka said.

"I know that you assisted in the attack on the second Death Star as Gold-8." Vader said.

"That is true but you can't crush the Rebels." Ahsoka said.

"I can and I will, watch me." Vader said as he ignited his red lightsaber.

Ahsoka ignited her two white lightsabers to duel Vader.

This was the moment that Ahsoka was waiting for.

One last duel with her former master.

She knew that if she pershied, Sabine would continue the search for Ezra.

Both Vader and Ahsoka got into position and then they started to duel.

They both swung at each other, swinging left and right with neither of them getting the upper hand.

They moved back and forth, swung their lightsabers all over the place as the moved across the hanger bay.

They had fought for about ten minutes and neither of them could still get the upper hand.

Ahsoka had a moment where she could have destoryed Vader's chestplate but Vader was able to block the strike.

Ahsoka used the force to push Vader back a bit but to no real advantage to her.

Twenty more minutes passed and Ahsoka nor Vader could gain the upper hand.

Ahsoka was trying to find a way to gain the upper hand on Vader but couldn't find a way.

They kept swinging at each other back and forth but to no avail.

Then, Vader, to the surprise of Ahsoka, ran away from her.

Ahsoka knew Vader had a trick up his sleeve but she didn't know what it was.

She walked for about seven minutes when she went into a room.

The room looked normal to her as nothing looked liked it was out of the ordinary.

Just then, a machine somehow popped out of a hole in the wall and a bunch of claws came out and grabbed Ahsoka's entire body.

It clinged on her hands, pulling them behind her back.

It also clinged on to her ankles, pulling her feet far apart.

Ahsoka saw that a claw was going to put a ball gag in her mouth so she moved her head around as quickly as she could.

However, another claw suddenly came and holded Ahsoka's head so that the other claw could put the ball gag in her mouth.

Ahsoka knew that this was all Vader's plan but she could not see him anywhere.

Then, three more claws came out of the machine.

The first one had a feather, the second one had a electric toothbrush, and the third one had baby oil.

Ahsoka knew what was coming next, she was going to be tickle tortured.

She tried to wiggle her feet around as the feather got really close to them but she had no luck as the feather starting to tickle her.

Ahsoka did not like that her feet were being tickled because it made her go crazy.

The electric toothbrush and the baby oil starting to tickle her feet also.

The claws went across a lot of ticklish spots, such as her armpits, and stomach.

Just then, and what she thought wasn't at all good for her, she heard a lightsaber ignite and whoever was using it, he or she destroyed the machine and freed her.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" The figure asked.

Ahsoka recongnized the voice. It was Sabine and she was using Ezra's green lightsaber.

"Sabine, what in the world are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"I saved you." Sabine said.

"Lets get out of here before Vader shows up." Ahsoka said.

"Good idea." Sabine said.

They made it back to the hanger bay and left just as Vader entered the hanger bay but just then Sabine pressed a button and the star destroyer blew up and everyone, including Vader, was killed.

"How did you do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I put a bunch of explosives on the walls while I was trying to find you and I unintentionally went around the whole star destroyer." Sabine said.

"Great, now lets go and find more info about Ezra." Ahsoka said.

"Lets do it." Sabine said.


	3. S1E3 - The Devastation Part 1

"So, where do we go now?" Sabine asked.

"Well, I guess I was going to let you decide that Sabine." Ahsoka said.

"You're letting me decide, are you sure?" Sabine asked.

"Yes Sabine, I'm sure." Ahsoka said.

Just then, Ahsoka saw that they were low on fuel.

"Where do we go to get more fuel?" Sabine asked.

"I'm not sure but we could go to that snow planet over there." Ahsoka said, pointing to the planet.

Sabine recongnized the planet right away.

It was Krownest.

"Yeah, I like this planet." Sabine said.

"You do, why?" Ahsoka asked.

"My family lives here." Sabine said.

"Oh, ok, that makes more sense." Ahsoka said.

With a ship escort, they landed safely on the planet, where Fenn Rau came to greet them.

Sabine's brother came to greet them as well but with a sad face.

"Tristain, what's wrong?" Sabine asked.

"How are we supposed to tell her?" Rau asked.

"I don't know." Tristain said.

"Tell me what?" Sabine asked.

"Sabine, something bad just happened." Rau said.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"Its about your mother." Rau said.

"Oh no, Rau, what happened?" Sabine asked.


	4. S1E4 - The Devastation Part 2

"Rau, what happened to my mother?" Sabine asked.

"She was on the battlefield with a group of soliders when they were attacked by a renemant of the Empire, your mother made sure everybody else made it out first before her but by then it was too late." Rau said.

Sabine just couldn't believe that her mother was now dead.

She just sat there and cried a lot.

Ahsoka didn't know how she could help as she has never been in this situation before.

Rau didn't know how to help Sabine either.

"I was told that you are now the countess of Clan Wren." Rau said.

"Me?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, you Sabine." Tristain said..

"How can I lead my people? I can't be as good as a leader as my mother was." Sabine said.

"You're right, you can't lead like your mother did but you can be the kind of leader you want to be." Rau said.

"Sabine, trust what Rau is saying to you." Ahsoka said.

"Ok, I'll do it, for my mother." Sabine said.

"Good, the cermony is tomorrow." Rau said.

"Wait, tomorrow?" Sabine asked.

"It would have happened at a later day but there's too much chaos going on right now so yes, tomorrow Sabine." Rau said.

"Ok, great." Sabine said.

"Sabine, I trust that you will do well tomorrow." Ahsoka said.

"Thanks, Ahsoka." Sabine said as she walked inside.

"Rau, are you sure this idea is going to work?" If we can't get her general friend out her in time, this plan may fail." Tristain.

"Don't worry, her general friend is already on the way." Rau said.

"If you're sure." Tristain said.

"Oh, I'm very sure." Rau said.


	5. S1E5 - Becoming the Countess

"Ok, I can do this, I can do this." Sabine told herself. She was becoming Countess of Clan Wren today so she has to be prepared. "I can do this if I just try and be myself." Sabine told herself as she has kept telling herself that for the past ten minutes. She wanted to become the Countess but she didn't know if she could handle the responsbilites.

Meanwhile, a ship landed on the planet. "Rau, are you sure bringing General Horton out here was a very good idea?" Tristain asked. "Tristain, relax, I know what I am doing." I said as I exited the ship. "Where is she?" I asked him. "In her quarters, talking to herself." Tristain said. "She does that sometimes when she is nervous." I said. "Ok, see what you can do." Tristain said as I walked inside.

"Ok, I can do this, I can do this." Sabine told herself as I was listening outside. "I can do this." Sabine told herself as I knocked on the door. Sabine went and opened her door and saw me. "I think you can do it but I think you can do it a lot better now." I said as she came and gave me a big hug. "Nice to see you again." Sabine said. "You too Sabine, I'm so happy for you." I told her. "Oh, how did you find out?" Sabine asked. "Rau told me." I said. "Of course he did." Sabine said. Sabine was stil feeling nervous about it and I could tell. "Hey, just go out there and be yourself." I told her. "Ok, I'll do it." Sabine said.

Me and Sabine walked out together as went to go greet Tristsin and Rau. "So, you're ready for the ceremony?" Rau asked. "Yeah, I'm ready thanks to some motivation." Sabine said as she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. "Where did that motivation came from?" Rau asked, jokingly. "Rau, seriously, you know where it came from." Tristain said. "I was joking." Rau said. "Sometimes, I will never understand your jokes Rau." I said as I walked away.

We walked to the stage where Sabine got stage fright back stage last minute. "Sabine, you'll be fine, like I said, just be yourself and everything will be fine." I told her as Sabine took the stage. "Thank You everybody, I don't take this honor as a mere leadership role but as an inherited role as today, I take upon the role of Countess of Clan Wren of House Vizla." Sabine said to the crowd as the crowd got excited. "I can't be a leader like my mother, Ursa Wren, was but I'll be the best leader that I can be." Sabine said as the crowd cheered as Sabine left the stage. "You did great, that was one of the best speeches I've ever heard." I told her. "Thanks to you for the motivation." Sabine said.

I was about to leave the planet when Sabine stopped me. "Wait a minute, do you mine staying?" Sabine asked. "What for?" I asked. "I want you to stay for a while, to help me out." Sabine said. "Ok, but I'll have to tell Hera I'm staying for a while. "Fine with me." Sabine said.

"Davyn, how did it go?" Hera asked. "It went great Hera but Sabine wants me to stay for a little while." I said. "How long is a little while?" Hera asked. "She told me just a minute ok if possible at least a week." I said. "You can stay but at the end of the week I want you back here, that's an order." Hera said. "Ok Hera, I'll back at the end of the week, I promise." I told her as the transmission ended and Sabine walked in. "Well, can you stay?" Sabine asked. "Yes but just for the week." I said. "Good enough for me, it will be just like old times." Sabine said. "I can't wait." I said.


	6. S1E6 - The Attack Part 1

"Ok, so being Countess, doesn't seemed to be that hard." I said. "Trust me, it may seem easy but its not." Sabine said. "Well then, I'm glad I can help you for this first week." I said. "Me too." Sabine said. "I mean this can't be like the hardest job the galaxy has to offer." I said. "Yeah, it can be." Sabine said. "Sabine, we got trouble." Tristain came in and said. "Great, on the first day, what do we have?" Sabine said. "Clan Saxon, do you want to order troops to intercept them?" Tristain asked. "Yes and I'll lead them." Sabine said. "Are you sure?" Tristain asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Sabine said. "I would at reccomend to take at least one more commander." Tristain said. "Is he qualified?" Sabine asked, pointing at me. "Yeah, he's okay for the job but if we're going we're leaving now." Tristain said. "Alright, lets go." Sabine said as we all left.

We were about to go into battle when I got nervous and sat down. "Go, I'll take care of him, that's an order." Sabine said to Tristain. "Does that mean?" Tristain asked. "Yes, you're in command until we get there." Sabine said as Tristain left. "What's wrong with you?" Sabine asked. "I'm just nervous." I said. "I'm not going to let you get nervous like I did so just go out there and fight like you normally would." Sabine said. I took a deep breath in. "Alright, lets move Countess Wren." I said as I activated my jetpack and lightsaber and flew off. "Alright, hold on just a second General Horton, you get back here right now." Sabine said as she activated her jetpack and flew after me.

I flew with this jetpack before so I've gotten used to it. "General Horton, what do you think you're doing?" Sabine asked. "I'm flying in on the action." I said. "Ok, I get it so what's the best course of action?" Sabine said. "You're the leader, I'm just a commander serving under you, I can help you but the plan has to be yours." I said. "Ok if we can attack their leader, they'll be thrown into chaos, good plan right?" Sabine asked. "Not the best idea but I think it will work." I said. "We'll then, we better get going then. Last one there has to pay for dinner." Sabine said as she zoomed off. "Come On Sabine, that's not even half fair." I said as I raced off after her.

"You know, I could also count on you for fun no matter what was happening." I said. "Yeah, I'm glad I could give it to you." Sabine said. "Now come on, Countess, we got a job to do." I said as I raced off. "Oh get back here you." Sabine said as she went off too.

We made it to the battle site and I froze as I soon as I got there. "Hey, what is it?" Sabine asked. "What is that thing?" I asked her, pointing to a object that the Clan Saxon people were moving. "Oh no, its a Superlaser Siege Cannon but it looks to be a prototype." Sabine said. "I don't care if its a prototype or not, how are we suppose to take that thing out?" I asked. "We don't, not right now." Sabine said. "Sabine, are you crazy?" I asked. "It will be a slow process but we have to protect Clan Wren and then secure the cannon and then we destory it." Sabine said. "Alright, what do I do?" I asked her. "Follow my lead and by the way, you're paying for dinner." Sabine said as she went into battle. "Alright, following your lead it is." I said as followed her, my green lightsaber and a mandalorian pistol at the ready as I also went into battle.

"Good, you guys are here and not a moment too soon." Tristain said. "When that cannon get here?" Sabine asked. "It just got here." Triststain said. "Protect Clan Wren and then we'll secure the cannon." Sabine said. "Alright, Tristain take those two squads to the cannon, Davyn take those three squads to their hideout." Sabine commanded. "Are you sure I'm up for this?" I asked. "Trust me, I know you are." Sabine said. "Alright, lets do this." I said.


	7. S1E7 - The Attack Part 2

"Do you really want me to lead this part of the army Sabine?" I asked. "Yes, I'm sure, just do what you know how to do and you'll be fine." Sabine said. "I don't know, its just, what if they don't listen to me?" I asked. "Well then, lets go make sure of it." Sabine said as she walked over to the section of the army I was going to be commanding. "Countess, good to see you." One solider said. "Is that General Horton from the Rebellion Countess?" Asked another solider. "Yes, he is to be your commander for the attack on Clan Saxon's hideout and I expect that you will listen to him well." Sabine said. "Yes ma'am." The soliders said. "I didn't see that coming." I said. "Ok, Good Luck." Sabine said as she turned to leave. "Wait, Sabine, May the Force be with You." I said. "May the Force be with You also." Sabine said as she left.

"Alright, how long is it to the hideout Commander?" A solider asked. "If we keep up with our current rate in the air, about five more minutes should be all." I said. "Very Well." The solider said. We kept on flying and finally we made it to the hideout. "Everyone, onto the ground now." I ordered. "What is it Commander?" One of the soliders asked. "We can't let them spot us. They got people in the lookout towers up there." I said. "Good Point." The solider said. "What's our plan?" A solider asked. "I'm open to suggestions from anybody." I said. "Maybe we could split into two teams. One takes out the guards in the towers and then the second team gets inside the hideout and then both teams meet in the center of the hideout to take it together." The solider said. "Alright, I say that's a plan." I said. "Commander, we have a visitor." A solider said. I looked up and it was Fen Rau. "Rau, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Sabine told me to come about twenty minutes ago and then when I got there, she told me o come and help you." Rau said. "Well, why did it take you twenty minutes to get here?" I asked. "I had to go." Rau said. "Seriously?" I asked. "Yes, don't ask." Rau said. "Alright, can you take a team inside once my team takes out the guards in the towers?" I asked. "I can." Rau said. "Then, take B squad, A and C squads come with me." I commanded.

Sabine wasn't having much luck. It was very difficult to secure the canon. "They seemed to be fighting a lot harder than normal, don't you think?" Tristain asked. "Yeah, that is what it seems like." Sabine said. "What could they be after with this cannon?" Tristain asked. "I don't know, the only thing that's in the direction that they are going is our base." Sabine said. "Wait, hold on, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tristain asked. "Yes, we need two other squads at least over here." Sabine said. "That would leave General Horton alone with one squad." Tristiain. "Well, we need all the help we can get." Sabine said as she contacted me.

"This surely won't be easy." Rau said. "Relax Rau, all we need to do is take out the guards, without setting off some fancy security system if they have one and then everyone inside won't see us coming." I said as someone contacted me. "Sabine, we're about to start our attack." I said. "Yeah, about that, you know that cannon you saw earlier?" Sabine asked. "Yeah." I said. "The only thing in their direction is our base." Sabine said. "What do you need?" I asked. "Rau plus two of the three squadrons you have." Sabine said. "Very well, they will be on their way." I said. "What's going on?" A solider asked. "Rau, A and B squads, go reinforce the Countess, C squad, we're doing this attack ourselves." I said as Rau took the two squads and flew left.

"So, new plan, we all attack the guards up top, then we all burst inside and take the hideout over then we set the explosives and boom, that's the plan." I said. "Sounds like a Clan Wren kind of plan." A solider said. "Dude, he's part of Clan Wren plus he's the step-brother of the Countess so of course its a Clan Wren plan." Another solider said. "What that guy said." I said. "Alright, lets do this, there are twenty guards up there, 40 of us including me, so lets go." I said as I activated my lightsaber, jetpack, and pulled out one of my mandalorian pistols. "Completly forgot we was a Jedi." A solider said. "Maybe he works for that Jedi Master that started the new Jedi Order." Another solider said." "Who cares, lets just fight." Another, other solider said.

I slashed seven troops with my lightsaber and shot down four with my mandolarian pistol and left the other nine for the other troops. "Clan Wren, follow me." I said as we walked inside. "Governor Saxon, several unidentified life forms just entered the building and they are right outside the door." An officer said as I used my lightsaber and I cutted a circle in the door. "I'll handle this." The governor said. "Governor Saxon, fancy meeting you here." I said to him. "Well, if it isn't the step-brother of Countess Sabine Wren, General Davyn Wren Horton." Governor Saxon said. "What do you hope to accomplish with this Superlaser Sage, Siege, whatever cannon?" I asked. "To destroy your base and Clan Wren along with it, that's what and you can't stop me." The Governor said as he activated the Darksaber. "I stole this from Bo-Katan on Mandalore and I intend to kill you with it." Governor Saxon said. "I won't let that happen." I said as I brought my lightsaber into battle position. "Troops, open fire." I ordered as they did start firing as I dueled the Governor.

For some reason, he knew how to use the Darksaber and he had a lot of skill. I, however, was able to block every strike he threw. "I'm impressed, you have some skill but not enough to save you." The Governor said. "That's funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." I said as we continued to duel. Going back and forth for ten minutes wasn't an easy task. "Wait are you idiots waiting for, fire." The Governor ordered and his troops did as told. The opened fire at me. I was able to deflect every shot with my lightsaber but I didn't see the Governor shoot and he hit me once at my left arm and one shot for each leg. I fell to the floor, in pain. "This is your end, General." The Governor said. "No, look up." I said as he looked up as I pushed my lightsaber through his chest and then pulled it out. The Governor's lifeless body fell to the floor. I crawled over and picked up the darksaber then I went back to where I was. "General, are you alright, can you walk?" A solider came over and asked. "Yes, I'm fine but I'm afraid I can't walk." I said. "What are your next orders?" The solider asked. "Take me a safe distance from the hideout then set the charges and then detonate them as soon as everybody is out." I said. "You heard the General, get to work on those explosives." The solider said as he took me outside and a safe distance. "I'll contact the Countess and I'll see if she can get me some help." I said. "Very well then." The solider said as he went back inside.

It had taken them just as long as it took us to get in and set the charges, about twenty-five minutes, to secure the cannon and take out all the troops. "What do we do with the cannon?" Tristain asked. "We destroy it, we can't let it fall into Clan Saxon or Imperial remanat hands." Sabine said as her commn went off. "Excuse me for a moment." Sabine said as she answered. "Hey Davyn, how did it go?" Sabine asked. "Do you want the good news first or the bad news?" I asked. "The good news." Sabine said. "Good news is that we have secured the hideout and the soliders are setting the explosives." I said. "Ok, what's the bad news?" Sabine asked. "Governor Saxon stole the Darksaber and I dueled him. He ordered troops to open fire at me as a distraction so he could shoot me." I said. "What!?!?!?!? Does that mean you're dying?" Sabine asked. "No, though I can't really get anywhere because my legs and left arm hurt really bad and it hurts too much for me to fly very far." I said. "Ok, I'll send whatever help I can." Sabine said. "Thank You Sabine." I said as I ended the transmission.


	8. S1E8 - Returning the Weapon Part 1

Ok guys, I'm back. Did you miss me? If you did, then great but if you didn't then well, I don't know. So, lets get a brand new episode of Star Wars: Jedi Finders underway, shall we? Real quick though, in order to make the last couple chapters happen, I did have to let out one spoiler for the If I Was in Star Wars Rebels series out so yeah. With that out of the way, lets begin. Bo-Katan makes her debut in this series.

The soliders had finished the job. The hideout was completly destoryed by the explosives. The mission was complete. As a ship landed, the soliders helped me inside where I was greeted by a familiar face. "When you say you will send help, I would never have guessed that you would show up." I said. "Well, I have to make sure that you were okay." Sabine says. "The question now is, what do we do with this?" I asked, holding out the Darksaber. "Well, only one thing we can do. Return it." Sabine says. "Return it, as in returning it to Bo-Katan?" I asked. "Yes, that is what I ment." Sabine says. "Well, I would really like to do that but I think we have a slightly more important problem right now." I said, pointing to my injured legs. "Oh yeah, sorry almost forgot about that." Sabine says. "Its fine, as long as it can get taken care of now please." I said. "Trooper, the bandages please." Sabine says. "Of course Countess, do you want me to do it?" The trooper asked. "No thank you trooper, I'll do it myself." Sabine sasays. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked. "Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it." Sabine says.

Sabine was successfull in getting the bandages around my legs. "Now, we need a plan." I said. "One of two things could happen, either she comes to us or we come to her." Sabine says. "Which should we do?" I asked. "I say we pay her a visit." Sabine says. "Yeah, that is when we can land." I said. "That's a good point." Sabine says. Just then, a trooper came in. "Countess, we have a problem." He said. "Explain." Sabine says. "We have been hit by Clan Saxon ships, weapons system took a hit." The trooper says. "As long as we don't take another hit like that, I can fix it." Sabine says. Sabine was just about to leave when I stopped her. "What is it?" She asks. "I just feel so helpless. There is nothing I can do to help you." I said. "I think I know something." Sabine says. "What?" I asked. "You'll see." Sabine says

Did I want to know what Sabine's idea was? Yes. Did I currently know? No, I didn't. Sabine helped me to the cockpit. "Are you ready?" Sabine asked, pointing at the steering. "Are you serious?" I asked. "No, I am very serious." Sabine said. "Do you really want me to fly this Mandalorian ship?" I asked. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you could do it." Sabine said. "There's already a pilot though." I said. "Oh, he was just a placeholder pilot, all my idea." Sabine said. "You planned for this the whole time?" I asked. "Yes, now please do it." Sabine said. The pilot moved and I sat down as Sabine fixed the weapons system. The ship shook a bit. "That's got a kick." I said. "Trust me, it has a lot of kick." Sabine says. "You don't say." I said. "I do." Sabine says.

Could I fly the ship? Yes, I could. Was it easy? No, it was not easy because it was hard. "Sabine, not to rush you or anything but it would be really nice to have the weapons system up and running so we can shoot back at them." I said. "I'm trying my best." Sabine says. I kept the ship as steady as I could but it wasn't easy. "There, got it." Sabine says. I turned the ship around and started shooting at the Clan Saxon ships. There were four and I shot them all down within ten minutes. "That was fast." Sabine says. "I've improved since the last time you saw me." I said. "Now, lets return the Darksaber to its owner." Sabine says.


	9. S1E9 - Returning the Weapon Part 2

Part 2 of Returning the Weapon has arrived. Real quick, Season 1 will be 16 episodes long since this is a three part episode but Season 2 will be 20 episodes long and then Season 3 will be 22 episodes long. This series will not stop until we hit 100 episodes which is when I'll consider if the series will be ended or not. Enjoy Returning the Weapon Part 2. Good Bye.

"Never would I have ever imagined myself flying a mandalorian ship." Horton says. "I'm glad I could a put a smile on your face." Sabine says. "Mandalore now, huh?" Horton asks. "Yep, got to give the Darksaber back to its rightful owner." Sabine says. "How long should this take?" Horton asks. "I don't know how long it will take, it may take a few hours, maybe a few days." Sabine says. "I don't think it should take that long, a few hours maybe but a few days?" Horton asks. Sabine then notices something. "What is it?" Horton asks. "An incoming transmission." Sabine says. "From where?" Horton asks. "Mandalore." Sabine says. A hologram appeared, it was one of a orange-haired woman in Mandalorian armor.

"Countess Wren, General Horton, so good to hear from you at last." Bo-Katan says. "Good to here from you as well, my lady." Sabine says. "Tiber Saxon's brother's forces raided the palace while we were all sleeping a couple of weeks ago and they took many things, including the Darksaber and other valuable artifacts. I'm afraid that none of those items will be recovered." Bo-Katan says. Sabine and I looked at each other and we were both thinking the same thing. "Sorry but is there something that you two know that I don't?" Bo-Katan asks. "Yes, there is something my lady, Davyn." Sabine says as I held up the Darksaber. "You got it back?" Bo-Katan asks surprisingly. "Yes I did indeed get it back for you my lady." Horton says. "Was that the result?" Bo-Katan asks, pointing to my injured legs. "You could say that." Horton says. "Anyway, we are on our way now to give you back the Darksaber my lady." Sabine says. "Thank You, my friends." Bo-Katan says as she ended the transmission.

"Hey, I got a question for you if that is ok." Horton says. "Sure, name it." Sabine says. "Do you still have it?" Horton asks. "Still have what?" Sabine asks. "Ezra's lightsaber." Horton says. Sabine thought about it for a moment. She knew she had it but she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him yet but she told him anyway. "Yes, I do." Sabine says as she gets up and walks out of the cockpit. Were she was going to was beyond me, probably to get Ezra's lightsaber but who knows. A couple of minutes later, she came back and she brought Ezra's lightsaber with her. "Wow, I can not believe that you kept it for all these years." Horton says. "Well, I had to preserve Ezra's memory somehow until we actually find him." Sabine says. "Do you really believe that Ezra is still alive?" Horton asks. "I've always had that little bit of hope that he might be." Sabine says. "For the reason that he is your friend or for the reason that he is your love intrest?" Horton asks. "Both if we are being 100% honest." Sabine says. "Fair enough." Horton says.

A couple hours later, the ship arrived in Mandalore where we received another transmission from the surface. It was Bo-Katan again. Sabine was piloting at the time as I went to sleep. "Sabine, we are under attack." Bo-Katan says. "What!?!? Who? How?" Sabine asks, sounding as nervous as Bo-Katan. "I don't know. They just pulled a surprise attack on us, we need some help." Bo-Katan says. "We're in orbit of the planet now, I'll send soliders down as soon as I can." Sabine says as the ship's captain came into the cockpit. "Countess Wren, the troops are ready. No sign of General Horton though." The captain says. "Fly the ship in, I'll go find him." Sabine says as she exits the cockpit. She came to my quarters to come wake me up. Sabine didn't want to wake me up but she knew she had to. "Davyn, come on, wake up, we have to help Bo-Katan. Her forces are under attack." Sabine says as I woke up. I yawned after I woke up. "Sabine, you don't normally interrupt my sleeping, whats up?" Horton asks. "Bo-Katan is under attack." Sabine says. "Well then, lets see what we can do, if I can do anything." Horton says. "Can you walk?" Sabine asks. "Not at all." Horton says. "Can you fly?" Sabine asks. "I don't know, its been at least a day, I'm hoping I can." Horton says. "Well, we'll see if you can and if you can't then you'll hold on to me and I'll fly you back." Sabine says. "Ok." Horton says.

The soliders were sent out. The captain, Sabine, and I were the only ones left on the ship. "Ready to try?" Sabine asks. "Yeah, I think I am." Horton says as the hanger door drops and off I went. I flew for only a minute before my legs started to hurt and I was falling, until Sabine caught me. "You ok?" Sabine asks as she was flying me back to the ship. "Yeah, I'm fine, so much for that." Horton says as we landed inside the ship. "Its okay, just use these crunches, go back to the cockpit, and help the captain." Sabine says. "Ok, I guess." "Hey, everything will be ok." Sabine says as she flew off to help the soliders.

I went into the cockpit with the captain and I sat in the co-pilot's chair. "Would you like to fly sir?" The captain asks. "No thank you captain." Horton says. We landed not too far away from Sundari, Mandalore's capital. "I need to go help the Countess, can you stay here?" The captain asks. "Of course, Captain." Horton says. The captain left the ship and so I was the only in the ship. I was worried about Sabine, Bo-Katan, and everyone else. I was wating to hear from them. I waited and waited and waited. Fifteen minutes later, I was receiving a transmission. "Sabine, any good news?" Horton asks as I could hear blaster fire in the background. "Nothing yet but I think we are making some progress." Sabine says. Someone then handgags Sabine and then the transmission is ended. "No, this is not happening." Horton says to himself. I decided to fly the ship closer to the capital then tried to fight my way to Sabine. The ship took off and I was on my way.

I was at the capital within ten minutes. The situation could have been better. Soliders, both good and bad, were everywhere. Bo-Katan was very eagle eyed and noticed I was trying to find a spot to land. She opened up a transmission. "Here to rescue Sabine, I assume?" She asks. "Yes but I can't find a spot to land." Horton says. Don't worry, I'll clear you a spot." Bo-Katan says as she ended the transmission. "Soliders, make some room." Bo-Katan orders. They all say "Yes, my lady." I landed the ship and opened the hanger door and at the corner of my eye, I saw Sabine, tied up and gagged behind a tree with a weird, masked woman it looked like. "SABINE!!" I shouted as I ran out, lightsaber ignited and pistol drawn. I was shooting at bad soliders and deflecting their blaster bolts. I was running as fast as I could. How I was even running, I didn't know, probably something to do with the Force. I somehow managed to make it all the way to where Sabine was. "Sabine Wren, you are a good warrior but lets see if you're a good kisser too." The masked woman says as she moving her mouth closer to Sabine's. As she was about to kiss, I force pushed her away. "Sorry but she's all mine." Horton says. "So you love her too?" The woman asks. "Of course, she's my step-sister." Horton says as I untied and ungagged Sabine. "Sorry, this party's over." Sabine says, protecting me as I struggled to get up as the woman runs away.

Sabine then sat down next to me. "I appericate the save but if you can hardly move now, how were you able to run all the way to me?" Sabine asks. "I don't know but there is still fighting going on." Horton says. "Alright, stay here." Sabine says.


	10. Season 1 References

This will be updated as more episodes are released.

Episode 1 - The Search Begins - Nothing

Episode 2 - The Detour - Nothing

Episode 3 - The Devastation Part 1 - Nothing

Episode 4 - The Devastation Part 2 - Nothing

Episode 5 - Becoming the Countess - Nothing

Episode 6 - The Attack Part 1 Reference 1 - This features a prototype version of the Superlaser Siege Cannon from The Last Jedi

Episode 7 - The Attack Part 2 Reference 1 - When the solider says "Maybe he works for that Jedi Master that started the new Jedi Order." That was a direct reference to Luke Skywalker himself.

Episode 7 - The Attack Part 2 Reference 2 - When I said "Clan Wren, follow me." That was a reference to when Sabine said the exact same line in Heroes of Mandalore Part 1.

Episode 7 - The Attack Part 2 Reference 3 - "I'm impressed, you have some skill but not enough to save you." The Governor said. "That's funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." I said. This was a reference to when Gar Saxon and Sabine said the exact same line in Legacy of Mandalore.


	11. S2 Official Teaser Trailer

"I know you can do this. For Lothal. You're a one woman army." is the voiceover heard as the Lucasfilm logo appears as we see a male figure. "You've never flown one before?" Horton asks as a Purple painted X-Wing is shown, hitting a couple of trees. "Yeah, kind of embarassing if you ask me." Sabine says as the same X-Wing hits the ground by the temple on Yavin 4. "We're going to have to figure this out." Horton says as the scene cuts to Horton and Sabine about to take off in X-Wings. "Don't worry, this will be a piece of cake." Horton says as Sabine pulls the lever back and the X-Wing goes back into the wall. "I'm okay." Sabine says as Horton puts his hand on his forehead.

The scene then cuts to the meeting hall. "Is it true, has production restarted after all these years?" Hera Syndulla asks, clearly shocked as a ship appears destorying Hera's small fleet of X-Wings, leaving her as the lone survivor. "Yes, the Tie Defender is back." Mon Mothma says as a female figure appears. "General Organa, glad you're here." Mothma says. "Thank You Mon Mothma, let us stop the Tie Defender." Leia says.

The scene then cuts to a battlefield between Clan Wren and Clan Saxon. "This could get intresting." Sabine says. "You could say that." Horton says as the scene cuts to a building. "Well, we made it, now where is Ezra?" Sabine asks. "Ah Yes, Commander Bridger. He was a talented young man. Its a shame that he is not with us anymore." The figure says. "What are you talking about?" Sabine asks as the figure reveals himself as a blue-skinned Chiss. "Thrawn." Horton says.

Star Wars Jedi Finders Season 2 comes out September 31st, 2018.


	12. S2E6 Preview

The sun was setting. The day was done, or it was for most people. For Sabine Wren, the day wasn't over just yet. War was returning to the planet of Lothal and Sabine wanted to make sure she could protect the planet. She was doing it for Ezra, for his planet. She wasn't if she could handle it or not so she wanted help but she wasn't sure who to contact. Ahsoka was searching for Ezra while she protected the planet. She had a few options left but she wasn't sure if any of them would work but she was going to try anyway. She would try the #1 option first which was one of her good friends.


	13. S2E13 Preview

"Please don't tell anyone." Sabine says. Sabine Wren was feeling a bit embarrassed about telling her step-brother about a little secret and she wasn't sure how he would react. "Ok but you are actually kidding though, right? You've actually never flown an X-Wing before?" Horton asks. "Yeah and now I have to fly one for a mission in a couple days and I'm not sure what to do." Sabine says. I thought for a moment on what I could do to help Sabine. Was this going to be a safe idea? Probably not, but Sabine needs help and I'm going to help her. "Alright, I guess I have time to teach you how." Horton says. "Thanks, it really means a lot to me." Sabine says.


	14. S2 The Dream Episode The Dream Full Song

This is the full song that I cooked up for this episode, hope you enjoy.

Star Wars The Last Jedi Finders The Dream Episode The Dream Full Song

Its the life I've always wanted,

It feels like a great sensation

Its like a wave inside my head,

And Its filled with emotion,

I've been turned down,

Thought to be crazy,

And then I told myself about The Dream,

Dream Dream Dream,

Its all I've lived for,

Dream Dream Dream,

The moment I've been waiting for,

Dream Dream Dream,

Pause

I told myself that The Dream would come true

Even If I was turned down, I wouldn't care

If I was thought to be crazy, I would remind myself of The Dream

Dream Dream Dream,

Its all I've lived for,

Dream Dream Dream,

The moment I've been waiting for

Dream Dream Dream,

Pause

This is the moment I've been dreaming of,

I've searched through the dark,

And I hear the call,

The call that will prove them wrong,

I've Come Alive I've Come Alive,

Cause I hear the Call,

And I want to take the chance,

To see if I can become what I want to be,

All because of The Dream,

Dream Dream Dream,

Its all I've lived for

Dream Dream Dream,

The moment I've been waiting for

Dream Dream Dream,

Pause

This is what I've been waiting for,

The moment I've wanted has come,

This is my chance,

To do what has not been done,

This is me,

This is me here and now,

I don't want to do it alone

I want to achieve my dreams

But I need the help

To Help Me Pursue The Dream...


End file.
